Unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned ground, aerial, and underwater vehicles, drones, and other vehicles, may be controlled by a human operator from a remote location using a variety of types of controllers. For example, an operator may sit at a control station equipped with one or more computers and control devices. As another example, an operator may use a handheld controller to control an unmanned vehicle.
Handheld unmanned vehicle controllers may include one or more controls, such as pushbuttons, switches, and other controls. Current handheld controllers are limited, however, in the number and quality of functions that may be performed and the accessibility and utility of vehicle data. Some handheld controllers include a display screen attached to the top of the controller, such as cantilevered from the top of the controller. Such a design is not well-balanced, and stresses the controller grip. Moreover, the display screen is not within the field of view of other controls on the controller, requiring an operator to move his eyes and/or head to switch between viewing the display screen and operating the controls.